1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of hexaalkylcyclotrisilthiane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hexaalkylcyclotrisilthianes (e.g., hexamethylcyclotrisilthiane) are currently of interest in regard to use as solid electrolytes for rechargeable batteries. Improved processes for the manufacture of such compounds is an area of active interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,724 teaches that such compounds can be synthesized by reacting an organohalosilane with hydrogen sulfide in the presence of a hydrohalide acceptor(pyridine).
D. M. Giolando et al., in Inorg. Chem. 1987, 26, 3080-3082 discuss the reactivity of metal complexes of dimethylsilanedithiolate. This article mentions (on page 3081) the treatment of tetrahydrofuran solutions of dichlorodimethylsilane with dilithium sulfide followed by treatment with (MeCp).sub.2 TiCl.sub.2. They postulate that "the known" hexamethylcyclotrisilthiane "may be" an intermediate in such a synthesis but such a possible intermediate was not proven to have been produced or recovered from the reaction mixture which includes the oxygenated solvent, tetrahydrofuran.